1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to needle looms, and more particularly to a drive mechanism for a beat-up reed and a selvedge forming needle in a needle loom.
2. Prior Art
In most of the known types of needle looms, a beat-up reed and a selvedge forming needle are actuated separately by two independent drive mechanisms which are in turn driven by a single driving shaft. This machine arrangement has a disadvantage in that in order to time the reed motion with the selvedge forming needle motion, it is necessary to individually preset the various parts of these separate mechanisms to a nicety at the expense of a great deal of laborious and meticulous workmanship.